Leah Targoth
History Leah's childhood was relatively uneventful unlike the person she is today, she grew up with a sparkle in her eyes every time she saw her father as an only child, she just wished it would stay that way forever. Azrael, Leah's father didn't ever talk much about the families personal past, not to her at least. Every day was a bright day talking about her parents, Her mother Lucine, and her father Azrael who left every now and then but Leah knew with high hopes in her heart that her father would come home, every story he told her about his adventures and how amazing the world was and how someday she would be able to explore it with him, it brought more and more joy to her at home and just as much wonderlust for the world outside her home. Until one day, Azrael was traveling somewhere magical, another hopeful adventurer that Leah waved him off to, a big smile on her face. Azrael gave her a very special music box before he left. Days passed and Leah with her mother waited with higher and higher hopes every day for him to come back. However Barthonel, the cities mayor had other plans, her eventual take over was obvious to everyone when it happened how could they not have seen it coming when demons came in with Barthonel and destroyed the town, along with everyone in it. Leah and her mother was not spared. The town was desolate, for a century give or take, Leah was dead but not dead, she was in an extended reality. She was stuck in a doll keeping her music box close to her with her limited control, every second of the day wishing her father to come back. When he did he was not the same Azrael that Leah looked to as a father, he was pale and gangly. Mordred The Hollow One had consumed her fathers shiny golden personality. He scared Leah, even as she was saved she feared for her father and lived with that fear when suddenly the escape attempt Mordred held for her backfired. Barthonel had not died in that century long lapse inbetween suffering moments of fragmented memories for Leah, and the sudden juxtaposition into a living body once more left her paralyzed when Barthonel dragged her to the abyss. Her fathers tears of losing the same daughter twice driving him to Lichdom. Barthonel now had a personal play thing in the four long years to come with Leah. Still being fully alive, being more than aware of the heat of the situation in the Abyss, Barthonel used Leah to the fullest extent. Labor, torture, slavering heat, and even slight sexual advances. Leah's mind was strong, if she stood for a century of bored mindless and ever passing thought, knowing with full confidence her father would come, she could handle the beating, the hard work pushing her body to it's limits without rest, if she knew that her father would come and save her. Asleep in the chamber after a full day's work in the Abyss, one day the ringing sound of fighting could be heard, but not to the silent ears of Leah, dressed in prisoners garbs. She didn't care who it was that was fighting, perhaps a few demons hitting each other, but nothing special. As always, when would her father come and save her. She thought with only the faintest lights in her heart after the four years. The portal to her room burst open and lo and behold, her father had come once again. Suddenly the overbearing weight of her emotions broke through almost instantly seeing that she was somewhere else for once, it was no longer hot, her legs were no longer weak, she would no longer have to try her hardest to stand up for another day only to be put to rest on stone, with only the bare necessities of a diet. She slept for days, and she was reunited with her father. Now to a more recent time, Leah being saved by her father was instantly noted as the heir. Taking some time to rest before the fact would come to the public, being crowned princess of Lebenreich with her past only partly behind her. She lives every day to it's fullest, happy to see her father again. Appearance Leah is a brown haired green eyed half elf, her ears are more human than elf but her heart is as golden as her fathers and it shows in the clothes she wears. When she isn't wearing the bland leather armor her mother used when she was an adventurer she is often seen in white and gold outfits befitting of the princess of Lebenreich. Besides that her skin is a light tan as she spends much of her days in the sun of the castle in Strauv, she often dons the tiara of the princess too. Personality Leah is a stone in a rough water, having been through so much she still stands tall as the soon to be princess, happy to just be reunited with her father again. The many memories of the past events still haunt her, but she tries not to think about it. She is straightforward when it is needed, and plays with her words just as much. She keeps a bright and cheery yet polite and courteous smile on as often as she can, sporting a mean battle face. She likes to inspire those around her in battle to strike more and better and faster, she takes after her father that is for certain. Friends >Liam Targoth: Leah's "Little Brother" that she at current refuses to accept his existence because that means her father would be so rude to have slept with someone else while Leah was still alive, or right after her mother died. Which is an UNDERSTATEMENT TO HER ANGER. >Azrael Targoth: Her father, Leah's biggest role model in life, she see's him most every day and almost every single time she skips and gives her father a hug because he makes her feel like all the bad times are in the past. Enemies Barthonel, and anyone foolish enough to work with or under her, she will cleanse the world of those demons. Aspirations Leah's current aspirations include getting strong enough to fight her father, killing Barthonel and his men of course with as much mercy as can be given. Lastly to take over as Princess and rule the kingdom of Strauv which she dedicates much time to increase her Stewardship skill. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active